Philip Morrigen
Stands at 6’0 with Auburn colored hair and dim green eyes. His hair is cut short and keeps himself clean shaven. He has a straight and strong chin with thin lips. His nose is sharp, but not long. Biography Philip was born in 271 to as the firstborn son of Lord Morrigen. In his childhood, Philip was considered by many to be a kind a carefree child. He spent his time doing whatever seemed most fun to him at the time, be it playing pranks on the servants or going out to ride. His favorite activity was hunting, which he excelled at. Philip would oftentimes spend days at in the forest, near a camp stocked with food and servants nearby of course, and hunt whatever game he could find. Life, as it always does, changed when the boy was squired to one of the landed knights of House Morrigen. Philip actually came to enjoy the life of a Knight, showing himself to be incredibly martially adept. He grew taller and stronger, learning all the skills a successful knight would need. Combat became a second nature to him, eventually reaching a point where he could fight two men at once. Philips weapon of choice was the long sword, which he practiced with nearly everyday for hours at a time. Even living the life of a squire, the young Morrigen didn’t change personality. He was still the same care free soul of his youth and took pleasure in having little responsibility. This was something that his father would frown upon, but do nothing about. Philip earned his knighthood after reaching the age of eight and ten. The happy was mixed with sad as shortly after earning his knighthood, his father was faced with a near death experience from sickness. Philip was very close to becoming the Lord. It was at this moment that he realized he didn’t want the Lordship of Crows Nest. The knight didn’t want to have the burden of ruling, likely because he thought himself incapable of doing any good. In light of this, Ser Philip chose to leave his home and join the Nights Watch. He hoped to find a purpose more suited to his ability and even to win himself some glory. As was to be expected, Lord Morrigen was none to pleased but was unable to stop his determined son. Within a few moons Philip was at the Wall and made his vows. At the Wall, Philips combat prowess was immediately taken note off and he was quickly made a Ranger. He was also stationed at Castle Black, the seat of the Lord Commander. It was during the several expeditions Beyond the Wall that the Stormlander learned how to survive on his own in the wilderness. He learned how to make a fire, clean water, stay dry and much more on these trips. Currently, Ser Philip Morrigen is at Castle Black. After serving for nearly a decade he is considered a veteran Ranger and popular with many of his brothers. He was also one of the men to stay loyal to the Lord Commander and the ideals of the Nights Watch when the King on the Wall rose up to destroy everything the Watch stood for. Timeline 271 - Born in Crows Nest 283 - Becomes a squire 289 - Earns Knighthood 289 (Late) - Leaves to join the Nightwatch 296 - Participates in the Battle of Hadrins Fall Category:The Night's Watch Category:Stormlander Category:Knight